My Last Chance
by narufemkyuufan
Summary: After battleing agenst Madara and absorbing the Biju, Naruto is greated by three Gods and wisked away foer a chance to change it all. GODLIKENARUTO No parings as of yet. Rated for safety


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Madara would look as old as he is and probably just be dust.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

`Jutsu`

**"Demonic Speech"**

_"Kami"_

_**"Yami"**_

**"Shinigami"**

This was it the final battle had just been finished, Madara Uchiha was lying broken and bleeding on the ground. There with him in the 20 foot crater, was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure and leader of the shinobi alliance, standing there with a hard look on his face starring down at Madara.

"How" Madara asked in a tired, broken voice, "How the hell, did you do all this?" Madara in his last few breaths wanted to know how this Genin managed to beat him, the strongest shinobi alive to date, and he did it without the help of the Kyuubi.

"Well Madara, how I defeated you was simple, when a man has lost everything, and rest assured you did get everything, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hinata, Sakura, and Konohamaru, you took the entire shinobi alliance down little by lithe with those damn Zetzu clones but know it's finally over."

Madara started to chuckle painfully "Not yet, I have a backup, the biju will still be combined, and the world has will meet its end." As Madara choked out these words, he finally, died.

It was Finally over.

The war was over.

But the statue holing the Biju was starting to crumble and Chakra stared to pour out of the eyes and take form, Naruto thinking quickly started going through hand signs at a mile a minute until he landed on Monkey, then he slammed his palms on the ground.

"Sealing Jutsu: twin 12 prong containment seal" and his stomach and forehead stared to glow as the chakra stared to separate into 18 strands, the lighter strands witch were the Bijus mind, and the darker their chakra/Youkai.

As the strands began to move towards Naruto, they were slowly being absorbed into him.

M L C

**_"Well shall we meet our chosen hero?"_ **The first girl Questioned

_"Yes, I believe has been long enough for us to reveal us to Naruto."_ The second one said in angelic voice

**"If that battle was anything to go by, I say he was ready a long time ago, but we must still follow the rules."** Said the 3rd,and only male of the three.

FLASHBACK

"This is the end Madara!" Naruto Shouted as he charged his final and strongest attack.

`Youkai/Sage Art: Futon: Ultimate-Rasenshuriken`

Meanwhile, Madara was struggling to get rid of the sage-powered clones, and paralysis tags that covered his body

As Naruto charged his Justu, he felt a boost, and a feeling that his family was with him giving him strength, Just then, his Rasenshuriken started to change, it gained a blade of lightning, Sand also started to grind with the blades, He started healing, the blades caught fire and a blade made of pure chakra appeared as Naruto tossed the Rasenshuriken he felt his friends and family's power go into the attack

When it hit there was an explosion and then white.

FLASHBAK END

"I still want to know how his body managed to take that hit."

"Stop this nonsense Naruto is done absorbing the Biju lets go meat our saviour"

MLC

'It's finally over' Naruto thought, with a tired sigh as he sat in the crater; he had managed to separate the Bijus mind and energy. It sounded like the Bijus where sleeping in his mind.

Naruto then noticed something, a rift in the middle of the crater, it opened and out came a man about 5'7 with shoulder length blue hair wearing a cloak made of fur, he had slit crimson red eyes that where looking straight at his.

Then a Bright white light shone from beside her and out stepped a 5'9 women wearing a long white dress with long flowing white hair looking at him with white eyes that sparkled with kindness.

Beside her a pillar of black fire appeared and out stepped a woman about 5'8 wearing a black leather 1-piece bathing suit long black hair looking at him with obsidian black eyes that sparked with trickery and mischief.

**"Hello Naruto"** said the first one

_"We have been watching you for a long time"_ said the second

_**"Thanks for kicking that basterds ass for us kid."** _Said the third

Naruto looked at the 3 of them then shouted "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU 3?"

The 3rd one laughed **_"This kid sure is blunt isn't he I like that abut him"_**

The first girl answered_ "We Naruto, are Kami"_ she pointed to herself _"Yami"_ she pointed to her left _"and the Shinigami"_ she pointed to her right.

For all the respect Naruto had for the deities he had a hard time believing it, so he did what most people would.

He fainted.

**"Well let's get him out of here"**

MLC

When Naruto came to he noticed something, he was on a bed, a comfortable bed.

His first reaction was to get the hell out of there, but someone stopped him

_"Now Naruto don't be in such a hurry to get out of bed we have a lot to talk about"_

"Ok so, why did you 3 not appear when me and Madara were still fighting" Naruto said slightly miffed at the goddess.

_"Because we are not allowed to deal with mortal affairs"_ she said

"Then why did you show up after I won"

**"Because kid , your not quite human anymore"**

It was then Naruto noticed that something was sitting on his lap, 10 furry something's

"I HAVE TAILS. WHAT THE FUCK"

At this point naruto was starting to hyperventilate

_"Naruto,"_ No Answer "Naruto," Still no answer,

Naruto was too focused on his tails to notice.

_**"NARUTO! Calm the fuck down!"**_

Naruto stopped instantly

**"Now Naruto we have a proposition for you, it will let you save your precious people"**

"I'm listening" He said with a smile

MLC

And that's it for chapter 1

Thanks for reading and I will be back with more.

PM me or review with Paring ideas or what or want te see


End file.
